


Dangerous Shadows

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: Clone Colony AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Attacks, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Clone Wars belongs to Disney. I only own the babies.***2 months after the end of “A New Life”***Alpha Colony under siege! After many strange nightmares, unsettling hallucinations, and bizarre animal interactions, Rex and company unearth an unpredictable and quite terrifying foe. A threat unlike any other stands to wipe out the clan and all it has worked for.***My Writing Blog





	1. 01

Alpha rolled over, and he saw the soft face of Bear laying next to him. Naked as a jaybird, Alpha hauled himself out of bed and to his bathroom. He put on a hoodie and yawned, kicking the bed. 

“Whu…?” Bear sat up slowly, blinking awkwardly.

“Get the fuck out of my bed,” Alpha said in a stern voice.

“Yes, sir,” Bear got out of bed.

“Go put some pants on, peasant,” Alpha ordered.

Bear ran to the bathroom, a little concerned about his partner. Alpha had never been so… commanding. He washed himself off in the sink. 

***

Waxer finished nursing the twins and carefully put them back in their cribs. He turned to his boyfriend, Boil, who slept in their king sized bed. Waxer sighed and laid down beside his boyfriend, curling under the sex soiled sheets that had yet to be changed. Boil whined softly in his sleep. 

Waxer curled against his lover in bed, trying to calm him out of the dream. Boil freaked and shoved Waxer away, falling off the bed himself with a shriek of terror. Little Roman started crying in his crib, and Waxer looked at his lover in horror. 

Boil calmed down enough to manage words, “What… what did I do?”

“You shoved me and woke up the baby. You fell off the bed,” Waxer spoke in a gentle voice, “did you have a nightmare?” 

“I guess I did,” Boil hauled himself up, “shhh, Roman. Don’t wake your sister.” He rocked the baby’s crib. “That’s it. Go to sleep, little bundle of Satan,” Boil touched his son’s cheek. 

“What was it about?” Waxer got up and hugged his boyfriend from behind. 

“You were some dark… twisted version of yourself. You… held a gun to your head and shot yourself,” Boil sighed quietly, “it terrified me.” 

“I’m sorry, honey,” Waxer smiled softly, “just know I would never do that.”

***

Wolffe hummed quietly as he braided his boyfriend’s long blonde hair. Gregor dozed softly in the bed next to him, having not slept well due to traumatic nightmares. He snuggled close to his Commander Grump, and he opened his big brown eyes. 

“Morning, cutie pie,” Wolffe smiled gently, “ready for our date tonight?” 

“I suppose. Tonight’s the solstice, correct?” Gregor looked at the calendar, “summer solstice. A sign of a new beginning. Maybe…”

“Yes, I have everything planned. I have the ring, the roses, and the music,” Wolffe reassured his boyfriend with a firm but gentle hand on the clone’s bare shoulder, “just don’t worry about it at all.” He planted a kiss on Gregor’s shoulder, and then his neck, and then his cheek, “everything. Will. Be. Okay.”

***

Sergeant Hunter of Clone Force 99 checked his Galaxy S8. He looked around the small hotel room, noticing Tech and Wrecker curled against each other on the big king sized bed. He let out a quiet sigh. Checking clone colonies had become part of their daily life. He’d left Crosshair at home, back on Kamino. 

The next colony on the roster was Alpha Colony. He knew Rex and Cody would be there, as would a number of clones from the 501st and 212th. He shuddered, fearing what exactly he would find. He always thought of Rex to be strong and independent, never needing to take a vod to bed. But apparently Cody and Rex had been canoodling behind their generals’ back. 

Hunter swallowed awkwardly. He glanced at Wrecker and Tech again. He could never imagine either of the two as pregnant. Now Crosshair would never make a good mother. He was quite venomous and had upset several children at previous welfare checks. 

“Hunter?” Tech sat up, shrugging off Wrecker’s massive arms. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Hunter sat down beside his comrade. 

“Rex and Cody paired off, didn’t they?” the nerdiest of the Bad Batch asked sheepishly.

“I think so. They’ve got a daughter. Her name is Andromeda,” Hunter smiled sadly, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. 

“She sounds so great,” Tech sighed, “I wish I could have one, a kid. I mean, I’m defective, so it’d be sickly. I don’t want to take the chance.”

“Don’t stress out about it, Tech. You’d make a wonderful mom.”

***

Fives cracked his back as he emerged from the tangle of Echo’s and Tup’s arms and legs. He smirked softly, cleaning his legs off. Erasing the streaks of lube and cum off his body, he looked to his two boyfriends. Echo peeked at Fives, his brown eyes gentle as he watched the patriarch of their little familial unit clean up after the mind blowing morning sex. Tup dozed quietly, worn out after the hot sex binge. 

Fives walked into the bathroom, brushing past Shinigami’s sleeping form in the baby’s crimson red crib. The ARC trooper held himself up as he stared in the mirror of the bathroom. He met his own gaze, and in his eyes, he saw the deceased men of Domino Squad. 

He could hear Hevy now, “vod, you nearly broke Echo. That was hot.” A smirk crossed his face. Droidbait jumped in, “how come they get the good stuff?” Cutup snorted, “jeez, dude, relax. Don’t get jealous.”

“Fives,” Echo called, shaking his boyfriend from his thoughts.

***

Dogma carefully set Hades and Persephone down in the grass. He got up to check on Slick, who was currently working on the trucks. Slick smiled at his boyfriend, a gentle gaze at his favorite person in the world (besides his kids). He lip synced to Nick Jonas’ song “Numb” as it played through his headphones and he buried his arms up to his shoulders in the engine of one of the Chevy Silverado. 

A shriek erupted from the kids, and Dogma whipped around faster than a lightning bolt. A massive bobcat loomed over baby Hades. The child screamed bloody murder. The wild animal lifted one massive paw and sliced across the child’s face. 

Slick roared and leapt onto the animal’s back. Dogma grabbed the kids and got them safe inside. Slick held the bobcat by the throat, squeezing hard. The cat snarled and clawed weakly at Slick’s arms. Slick held it at bay. 

Breaking out of Slick’s grasp, the bobcat surged forward, teeth millimeters from Slick’s nose. He reared back, jumping away from the beast. Dogma came out of nowhere and slammed a wooden baseball bat into the beast’s back, severing its spine quickly. 

Inside, Kix tended to baby Hades, who had stopped crying and just laid on the examination table, quiet as a church mouse. The child’s left eye was ruined, and the baby would forever have scars across his neck. 

***

The clan took turns checking on the twins who had a brush with death. Outside, Dogma had his own little mourning. He’d taken a life in defense of his children. Slick took his bloody hands and rubbed Dogma’s shoulders comfortingly. The dead bobcat lay on the ground at the young mother’s feet, eyes glazed over. 

“Skin it and give its pelt to Hades,” Dogma stated before walking back inside, clutching the baseball bat tightly in his hand.


	2. 02

Hades sniffled softly as he curled up against Jesse. The baby boy yawned and looked up at Jesse with his one good eye. Jesse smiled down at the baby and planted a kiss on his forehead.

  
“How is he?” Dogma burst in, covered in bobcat blood, “is Hades okay?”

  
“He won’t be able to see out of his left eye, and he’s going to have scars for the rest of his life,” Kix stated softly, putting a gentle hand on Dogma’s shoulder.

  
“At least he’s alive,” Jesse rocked the baby in his arms, “if Kix and Hardcase can get in touch with General Kenobi and Skywalker, we could outfit him with a cybernetic eye just like Wolffe’s.”

  
“Okay,” Dogma looked at his son, his big brown eyes watching the little baby with interest, “he seems fine. Just a little startled.”

  
“He’s going to be just fine,” Kix stated, coming up behind Jesse, “let me have a look at the beast. I need to make sure it doesn’t have a number of different diseases that are possibly able to pass from animal to person.”

  
“All we need is to have the clan fall ill,” Jesse said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

  
***

  
“Rex, how are you feeling?” Cody nuzzled his boyfriend, feeling how limp Rex was as the man laid in his bed.

  
“I don’t feel well,” Rex shivered, chills running over his arms.

  
“You’re running a fever,” Cody stated, rubbing Rex’s cheek with his fingertip.

  
“Get Kix,” Rex whined softly.

  
“Okay, cyare,” Cody kissed Rex’s forehead and left the room.

  
Rex sat up the moment Cody was gone, shivering. He exhaled softly and grabbed another blanket. He pinned his long blonde hair back in a ponytail and grabbed his knitting needles. He got to work on practicing his purl stitch. He yawned softly and accidentally poked himself in the eye with his knitting needles. He frowned angrily and put his needles down again.

  
“Oh, it just never stops,” Kix walked in and pulled out a thermometer, “just put this under your tongue vod.”

  
Rex put the thermometer under his tongue, trying to not to move around the thermometer his mouth.

  
“Uh huh,” Kix took the thermometer, “no fever. Maybe you’re just hot.”

  
“Yeah, maybe,” Rex sighed, “is everything okay?”

  
“Dogma’s son got attacked by a bobcat this morning,” Kix stated, “I don’t know about you but this seems to have a connection to the weird nightmares and the hallucinations.

  
“Get the council together,” Rex got out of bed, “we need to talk about this.”

  
***

  
“So what exactly have you found out, Rex?” Obi-wan said through the hologram.

  
“I’ve discovered a pattern. It seems the hallucinations, nightmares, and strange animal interactions are directly intertwined,” Rex held up his notebook, “I’m starting to think this has something to do with some demonic force.”

  
“Perhaps it’s negative energy manifesting as some sort of malevolent force,” Dogma popped up beside Rex.

  
“I honestly think it’s a tulpa,” Tup appeared at Rex’s other side.

  
“A tulpa?” Obi-wan leaned in, “elaborate.”

  
“We’ve all accidentally formed tulpas. It happens,” Tup shrugged, “we have to destroy them individually. We have to eliminate the negative thoughts.”

  
“Have you been watching that show with the boys who hunt monsters again?” Dogma chirped.

  
“Yeah,” Rex nudged Tup, “what do you think, General?”

  
“I think it’s safe to say that the negative force is the work of a Sith. I have no idea what these tulpas are, so I’m not going to even remotely attempt to try to comprehend them. I suggest researching local mythology and try to figure out some sort of barrier to put around the house at least until we can figure out where this is coming from,” Obi-wan explained.

  
“Yes, General Kenobi,” Rex dipped his head.

  
“Be well, Rex. And may the force be with you,” Obi-wan cut the transmission.

  
Rex turned and sighed, “oh, Dogma, what are we going to do?”

  
“I don’t know, vod, but we’ll be okay,” Dogma smiled at Rex.

  
***

  
“Here, vod, try this on,” Gregor handed Echo a turquoise necklace, “I made it for you. Turquoise is supposed to mean calming and healing. I think anyways.”

  
“Thanks, vod,” Echo put on the necklace, “this caged gem necklace is gorgeous. You’re getting so talented.”

  
“I’m so glad you like it, vod,” Gregor laughed.

  
“I’m going to go for a walk, okay?” Echo got out of bed.

  
“Alright, be careful,” Gregor smiled.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry about the delay. Things have been pretty crazy. But hang on, y’all still keep reading. It’s only going to go up from here.

Echo trudged through the woods, his eyes on the ground so he wouldn't fall. He checked his phone to make sure he was making good time. He looked up at the canopy, his brown eyes making sure there wasn’t a huge storm cloud ahead. 

He flopped down on the ground. He took out his sketch pad and started drawing. He heard a branch snap. He turned around, and a massive gray wolf stood in the distance. Flashes of the bobcat attack on Hades popped into Echo’s mind. 

Echo froze still. He met the creature’s gaze. It moved closer, sniffing the air. Fives burst through the trees and jumped in front of Echo. The wolf snarled and turned tail to disappear into the woods. 

“Echo, around you okay?” Fives whipped around to look at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah. I’m okay,” Echo mumbled. 

“Hardcase. I found him!” Fives yelled, and Hardcase came barreling through the woods. 

“Coming in hot!” Hardcase shouted, jumping over a fallen tree and sticking the landing. 

“Come on, Echo. This isn’t safe,” Fives warned, “at least you could’ve brought one of us.”

“Alright,” Fives picked up Echo into his arms. 

The three of them moved into the woods, Hardcase carrying Echo’s sketch pad. Fives held Echo close as they maneuvered their way through the pine trees. And then, something appear in front of them. 

***

Hunter walked through the woods, his eyes on the ground. All he needed was to randomly step on a snake, like at the colony in Arizona. He huffed softly, laughing to himself at how Tech had screamed like a little girl when he came across a small garden snake. 

He spotted Fives and Echo in the woods, and he made his way over to them. 

“Who are you?” Fives set Echo down.

“My name is Sergeant Hunter, and I’m a part of the welfare check mission, at least for this round. You’re that ARC trooper Rex was fond of, huh?” 

“Rex is fond of me?” Fives’ eyebrows raised in surprise. He kicked an invisible rock with his hunting boots, “anyway, yeah. I’m Fives. And, uh, the house is this way. We accidentally came across a wolf. Today’s been crazy, so I suggest staying close.” 

“Alright, lead the way,” Hunter stated.

***

Rex sighed and held Andromeda a little closer. She dozed quietly in his arms, tired after all the screaming this morning. He rubbed her back softly. 

“Captain Rex?” a voice with a different cadence than any other clone sounded at Rex’s door frame.

“Huh?” he lifted his head up, and he smiled when he saw Hunter.

“Hey, Rex,” Hunter sat down at Rex’s side, “is this…?”

“My daughter, yes. Her name is Andromeda,” Rex said softly. 

“She’s beautiful,” the bad batcher said, admiring the small child, “Tech was talkin’ about it. Being a mom, I mean.” 

“It’s common, or so I’ve heard,” Rex sat up. 

“I figured I would come and see you personally,” Hunter whispered, “away from Cody. I think I can be of help with these issues you and Alpha Colony is facing.”


	4. 04

“Hey, Kix. I was wondering if I can ask you a question,” Tup asked a little more than a week later while Kix was redecorating the basement medical ward.

“Sure, little vod. Tell me,” he said.

“See, I was wondering why Shinigami survived?” Tup sat down on one the gurneys. 

“He just did, Tup’ika. I don’t know if he was just dead for a few minutes, or if some galactic goddess saved him,” Kix shrugged, picking up a box. 

“Could he be some sort of demigod?” Tup cocked his head like a dog. 

“Now that’s toeing on some messed up shit there. Just be glad you’ve got a little one,” Kix said, “Wolffe and Gregor can’t.”

“I’m not saying that I’m ungrateful,” Tup hissed, standing up, “I was just wondering if my baby had something wrong with him.”

“Listen, I don’t have all the answers Tup,” Kix ran his hand over his hair, “I can’t sleep because Neptune stays up all night. I can’t eat because I’m too busy… now there’s force demons running around causing havoc.”

“Kix, are you serious? Do you want someone to help you out? To help take the load off?” Tup leaned forward, looking his vod in the eyes.

“Yeah, actually. I do need help,” Kix sighed, “what, are you going to help me out?”

“Well yeah, you’re family. And that little Disney movie, what is it? Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind,” Tup said, a soft smile forming on his face. 

Kix chuckled to himself, “well, if it’s no big problem, you could take Neptune for a few nights.”

“No problem, vod’ika,” Tup smiled, nudging Kix with his hand. 

***

“Excuse me,” Hunter said, slipping past Dogma in the kitchen. The smell of cooking pasta and cheese sauce filled the house. Dogma felt his face flush. Hunter moved to slice up onion. “Ya know, Dog’ika, you seem to have a handle on this place,” Hunter commented. 

“Oh, thank you, sir,” the clone blushed, looking away. “It’s not that hard to hold this place down.”

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up,” Hunter smiled. Then he looked at Hades, who was rolling around on the floor with the rest of the babies, “what happened to the little one over there?” 

“He was attacked by a bobcat. Slick requested a transfer,” Dogma shrugged. 

“Huh,” Hunter breathed. 

“We’ve all been on edge. Strange dreams, odd animal instances, and hallucinations,” Dogma stirred the pot, looking over as Hardcase came in from working on the Silverado to the sound of squealing little ones.

“Whatcha holding there, love?” Jesse appeared at Hardcase’s side.

“Ahh,” Hardcase opened the zipper of his jacket, and a wet nose poked out. “Found us a stray.” 

“A dog?” Jesse studied the small creature as it wriggled about. The scraggly little thing was brown and very excited to be held.

“You could call yourself an honorary member of the 212th with that discovery,” Cody said from his spot at the family laptop, scrolling through property listings nearby the requested transfer site. 

“Set him down,” Jesse took the puppy and sat it down on the floor.

In unison, all the infants let out squeals of joy, and the dog came over, licking their faces and hands. 

“I think he’s staying.”


End file.
